Wolf Dust
by faerietalegal
Summary: Wolfy take on the movie Stardust. I own nothing, except maybe the narrator. Sterek! Characters will be introduced throughout the story. Some will stay, some will go whether by death or by them being a minor character. And a warning, The narrator of this story is quite um...unique. Marked complete, but may add oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

A young wolf once asked, "Are we part wolves because we howl at the moon, or do we howl at the moon because we are part wolf?"

Pointless, really. Unless you are familiar with the town of Beacon Hills. See, there's a mysterious wall that nobody can figure out, it separates Beacon Hills from the wild forest that is visible from above the wall. Residents don't go near the wall. It is protected by an elderly gentleman by the name of Deaton. Who, at this moment, is arguing with a young Jacob. Deaton glared at the young man, "I am the guardian of this portal to a strange world, and you, Mr. Jacob, are asking me to let you through?"

Jacob smiled at Deaton. "Yes, sir. Look, let's be honest. It's a wood. Do you see anything that could imply anyone lives there, sir?"

"Hundred of years, this wall has been here. Hundreds of years it has been under guard. I will not let you through, sir. Now, get lost before I have you brought before the Beacon council."

Jacob sighed. "Alright, that sounds rather final."

He turned around, and started to walk away. Deaton smiled at him, "Alright, young Jacob. Go home and rest." They parted and slowly drifted. Jacob watched and smiled. When Deaton was a good distance away, Jacob turned and ran through the hole. Deaton kept yelling, "Jacob Stop!"

Jacob ran through the woods and soon came upon a village. He walked through the village until he came upon a stall. He saw a beautiful woman, in a flowing green dress. Soon, his sight was blocked by an ugly woman with warts on her face and wearing drab brown rags. She looked at him, "I don't deal with time wasters! Talia, Watch the stall while I go to the Wolf Inn for a pint!"

Talia got up, and rolling her eyes at the woman, came up to the stall. The two stared at each other, and had a conversation in quiet tones. Soon, The girl had given him a single white flower, she called it snowdrop. All she asked for in exchange was a kiss, and he gave her one, which turned into a long kiss. After they stopped, She held out her hand, "come with me."

HE smiled and followed her, but noticed a rope tied around her ankle. He looked at her in confusion. She smiled, "I am a wolf princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Can you liberate me?"

HE pulled out a knife and cut the cord, to his amazement the cord repaired itself. The princess sighed. "I will be freed once that witch is dead, woe is me."

Jacob looked at her, "What would you have, princess if you can't be free?"

Talia's eyes widened at him, "Come, Jacob."

The two went into the witch's trailer which started rocking.

The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the kingdom of Hale from the people of Beacon Hills. The young man returned that night to Beacon Hills, in hopes that his adventures would soon be forgotten. But it wasn't to be. Nine months after his adventures, Deaton appeared at his door with an unexpected surprise. Deaton looked at Jacob. "This was left at the wall for you. Says his name is Derek."

Jacob stared down at the tiny baby. He looked at Deaton and nodded. Jacob took the baby and closed the door. Deaton smiled at the door, "Good luck, Jacob."

Raising Derek was easy for Jacob. He enjoyed time with his son and all the things they did together.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Few things.. I didn't know what Derek's dads name was, so Jacob is what I put in. I don't know how often I will be updating this story, but I am writing it as fast as I think of it. So I may have quick updates, or slow ones.. I appreciate reviews, they make Derek a happy wolf. **hugs**

Eighteen years passed, the baby Derek grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But you're not here to hear how Derek the baby grew up. You're here to hear how Derek became a man and find his true love.

Now, Derek worked in a bakery, helping Mrs. Deaton. He had met a pretty girl named Kate who was a regular at the bakery. He fell in love with her. One night, he took a bouquet of daisies to her house in hopes of courting her. He stopped outside her house and found a small rock which he threw at her window on the second story, She came to the window expecting Jackson Whittemore, and when she saw Derek, she was let down. She kept up a polite tone, "Did I forget anything at the bakery, Derek?"

He shook his head, "No Kate. I just thought I would bring..."

A cane knocked the daisies out of his hand, and when he looked up he saw Jackson. The smirk on his face was laughing. "bakery boy by day, peeping tom by night. Hello, Derek."

"Hello, Jackson."

Jackson poked and picked on poor Derek. Kate asked him to leave the poor boy alone but Jackson continued to pick on Derek, telling him Kate was too good for him. After a while, Jackson left him alone and went into Kate's house. Kate felt bad for Derek, but she knew she had no feelings for him. That did not mean she would not string him along. The next day, she came to the bakery. His boss rolled his eyes, and let him take care of her. But she had him so flustered he made mistake after mistake and his boss couldn't see keeping him on. So he was let go. Derek slowly walked home, wondering how he was going to explain it to his father.

Derek stood at the stove, making dinner, "Father, I lost my job. NO that won't work.. Father, I'm sorry. I lost my job. Oh I sound like an idiot..."

"Yes, you do son, but I already knew about you losing your job."

Derek looked at his father, "Maybe Mr. Stilinksi was right, maybe I am deluding myself. I'll never be good enough for Kate."

"He said that? Well, you are good enough, I don't think Kate is good enough for you. Derek,"

"You want to know how last night went? It was horrible. I'm not like Jackson or the rest of them."

"Son, I can tell you that every man I've envied in my life has lived a rather dull life. So you don't fit in the popular crowd? I take that as a good omen. Popularity is a waste of your time and energy. They are only weak-minded. You, my son, are destined for more than this provincial life."

Jacob smiled at his son. Derek couldn't help but smile back at his father.

Later that night, Derek went back to Kate's house, and threw another rock at her window. She came out and sighed when she saw him, "Derek! I clearly said.."

"I know. But I have a surprise for you, Kate."

She rolled her eyes, closed her window and left. Derek sighed and started slowly walking home. Suddenly he heard a voice say, "it's not my birthday for another month, you know."

He smiled at Kate as she walked to him. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked to a clearing near the entrance of the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've never had champagne before, you know." Kate smiled at him.

"Me either, Kate."

The two talked of mundane things for a while, until they were laying on the blanket Derek had placed on the ground. They watched the sky Kate talked of Jackson going to Los Angles to buy her a ring. When Derek asked why, Kate mentioned there being word of him planning a proposal for her birthday. Derek was surprised, and spoke of what he would do for her hand. Kate smiled at him but she didn't believe him. They talked longer.

If Derek had known how the stars watched the earth, he'd have been embarrassed at having witnesses to his humiliation. But fortunately for him, the stars were looking elsewhere. For in the land of hale, The king lay on his deathbed. This was a coincidence, for the king's final act would change the course of Derek's destiny forever.

"Where is Peter?" The king demanded. Scott looked at him, "He's on his way, Father."

The king nodded, "Then we shall wait. I had but 8 children. 7 boys and one girl. Oh how I miss Talia. Any news on her?"

"No, Father." Matt said.

The doors opened, and Peter walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Father. I came swiftly as I was able. Scott, Matt, Boyd. Good to see you."

His brothers smiled at him. The king looked around. "How I miss your brothers, but this is a break from tradition. I had 10 brothers..."

Boyd looked at him, "And you killed them all before your father even felt poorly. We know Father, You're the strongest of the bloodline."

The king chuckled.

"Peter, go to the window and tell me what you see."

Peter nodded and went to the window, he explained everything he saw. The king had a small smirk on his face. Boyd raised an eyebrow and went to where Peter stood. The king asked Peter to look up. Boyd pushed Peter out the window, causing him to fall to his death. The king laughed. He looked around, "I wish Talia was here. But not much I can do about it. Now gentlemen. Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir. Since I still have 3 living sons, we will resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner."

The king picked up a necklace with a blue and white stone. Everyone watched as the stone turned clear. The king looked at his sons, "Only he of royal blood can restore the wolf stone. And the one who does, shall be king of all Hale. Good luck, sons."

The stone floated above the king. Then it flew over the sons heads, Matt tried to grab it, but he couldn't. The necklace flew toward the stars. The sons looked back at their father, and saw him dead. Outside, the necklace flew right into a young star. It hit them and the star started falling toward Hale. In Beacon Hills, Derek and Kate saw this star falling. Kate exclaimed it was beautiful. Derek looked at her, "More beautiful than a fancy ring?"

Kate looked at him. Derek smiled at her, "Kate. For your love, I would bring back that falling star."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. She nodded. "Deal, you have a week to bring me a fallen star or I'm marrying Jackson."

Derek smirked at her. Above, the star kept flying. It flew over a mansion where a wizard lived, he saw the star and gasped. His features turned into a evil smile. The star soon landed and created a crater.

AN: To Binabella, Thank you for the review.

And in case anybody's wondering, Mr. Stilinksi in this story has a similar title to the Sheriff on the show. Basically they're both cops.


	4. Chapter 4

In that crater, a glowing body lay on the ground. It was passed out, Turning it's head, it saw the necklace that had hit it.

Back at the mansion, the wizard strode into the house and called, "Kali, Aiden! I have news!"

Two bodies came running, "What is it, Brother?" Both looked exhausted, having just woken up.

Aiden looked at the wizard, "What is it, Deucalion?"

"A star has fallen!" HE smiled at them. Both of them looked surprised and enthusiastic. They ran for his side. Deucalion ran for a cupboard. After searching it, he looked at his siblings. "Where are the wolf candles?"

"you used the last one, Deucalion, 200 years ago. Do you not recall?"

Deucalion remembered. He hung his head. Kali looked at him, "Perhaps we can obtain another?"

"You speak as if such things are easily obtained, Kali."

"I know, brother. I just thought.."

"You would have us hunting for a wolf candle while some other magical being hunts for our star? Are you a fool? There is no time to waste."

They did some magical work to find he star was a hundred miles away, and they choose animals to see who would go. Deucalion was sneaky and got the best animal so he was chosen to go. He ate the last of the star, which took 200 years off his age and made him young and handsome. The other two rolled their eyes at him but let it be, he just admired his much younger self.

Derek was seen walking down toward the wall, Deaton got up and met him near the hole in the wall. "Jacob, not again!" Deaton muttered.

"It's Derek, actually."

"Oh Wow. You do look a lot like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, hmm?"

Derek nodded at Deaton. Deaton glared, "Like I told your father before you, This wall has been guarded for hundred of years. Nobody crosses this wall!"

Derek pouted but gave in, "yeah, I get it. No problem." He started to walk away, waiting for Deaton to turn his back. When the old man had done so, He made his breakaway for the wall. Deaton saw him and went into a ninja mode, hitting Derek until he was back on the Beacon hills side of the property. When all was done, Derek limped off home. Deaton looked around, "Nobody can enter the wall!"

When Derek got home, he went to bed. The next morning he came upon his father sitting at the table. Derek grabbed a cold piece of meat and slapped it on his eye. His father raised an eyebrow. "Jackson again?"

Derek shook his head, "The guard at the wall."

Jacob smirked, "Derek, the man is 100 years old. He should be easy for your youth to get away from."

"He's been practicing, apparently."

"Why were you trying to cross the wall, Son?"

"I may have to ask you the same thing, Father."

The two men peered at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

In the crater, a body laid dressed in silver pants and a silver wife beater. Nearby laid the wolf stone necklace. The body started moving, the eyes fluttered open then closed again. Minutes or hours later, the body woke up, sat up to reveal it was a man. He looked around and saw the necklace. He moved to grab it, but felt a sharp pain and winced as he took the necklace and put it on. He looked around in confusion.

At Jacobs house, Jacob and Derek sat in their attic. Jacob looked at his son, "Derek, there is a lot I have not told you. Like where you were born."

Derek looked at him in surprise. Jacob smiled at his son, then rooted around a basket at his feet.

Jacob smiled at his son, "Remember the stories about your mother that I told you?"

Derek nodded. "You mean she could be alive?"

"I certainly believe so. I like to think so."

Jacob held out a thin string. Derek smiled, "The rope you cut."

Jacob held out the flower, Derek exclaimed, "The snowdrop!"

Jacob smiled at his son. He held out a rolled up paper, and looked at his son. "This was also in the basket. I never opened it."

Derek looked at him as he took the paper. Jacob shrugged, clearly stating he had no idea what it said. Derek untied the bow and rolled out the letter, inside was a wolf candle which Derek and Jacob looked at in confusion. Then Derek started reading his mother's letter out loud.

"My little Der Bear,

You probably hate that nickname, but you were born hours ago, and you look like a little bear. I see you got my black curls and your father's eyes. I had to send you to Jacob, my mistress wouldn't allow me to keep you. I am grateful for this, your childhood will be somewhat more normal than any here in Hale. All I ask is for you to know you were made from love.

The fastest way to travel is candlelight, so use the wolf candle wisely. Think of me and I hope we meet soon, my little wolf prince. Be Safe.

Your Mother."

Derek tried to read the signature but he couldn't. He showed it to his father who looked confused as well. His father looked at him, "I never knew her name, son."

Derek looked at his father in confusion. His father smiled, "She didn't want me to know."

"And the wolf prince thing?"

"She told me she was a wolf princess."

Derek shrugged, took the candle and looked at his father. "Do you have a light, Dad?"

Jacob searched his pockets and came up with a match. He scraped it across the floor making it light, and held it over the candle. Derek thought of the Star and a burst of wind and flash of light engulfed the room. When it all cleared, Jacob sat in the same place but Derek was gone. Jacob looked around and muttered, "Bloody Hell!"

AN: Sorry for the gap in posting. I'm sure the US readers would know of the Polar Vortex presently plaguing the east coast. It just royally sucks at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles stood up and looked around. He looked to the skies and saw a star getting bigger. Suddenly he was knocked over by a flash and slammed down. He yelped in pain as his ankle twisted.

Derek felt himself crash into another body, and when he lifted himself off the second body he couldn't help but stare at the man he was covering. The glare coming from him, Derek couldn't help but stare at. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you may have been my mom."

Stiles' glare turned angrier, "Do I look like a woman to you? Do I even look like l could possibly birth an idiot?"

Derek grinned, "No. Sorry."

Derek quickly got off Stiles and looked up. "Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Stiles looked at him, "You can help by leaving me alone."

"Alright." Derek turned around and looked around. His face was a mask of confusion and worry. He thought about it for a minute. "Oh my god. Light the candle and think of me. I was thinking of her and all of a sudden Kate and the star popped into..."

Derek ran around looking at where he ended up. "Excuse me, Sir. This may sound strange but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?"

Stiles looked at him in astonishment. "You're funny.'

"No, Really. We're in a crater. This must be where it fell."

Stiles looked at him, face nearing hysterical laughter. "Yeah, this is where it fell! Or is. If you want to be really specific, up there is where this bloody stone came and knocked it out of the heavens where it was minding its own business. That silver spot is where the damn star landed. And right here is where it got hit by a magical flying nutcase!"

Stiles glared at Derek, waiting for him to connect the pieces.

Derek looked at him in shock, "You're the star? Are you seriously kidding me"

Derek saw Stiles glare, "Oh yeah, I play practical jokes on every nutcase I meet. Oh, you're the first. Woohoo!"

Derek moved closer to him and smiled, "May I say in advance I"m sorry?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"This!" Derek tied the string around stiles hand and held the other end. "See, you're going to be an engagement gift for Kate, my true love."

Derek quickly moved away from Stiles, not wanting to get hit.

Stiles looked at him in shock. "Of Course, why didn't I see it? Nothing says Will you marry me like a kidnapped injured man! Forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you, moron!"

The two boys had a tug of war. Derek wanting them to move and Stiles not wanting to move at all.

At the castle, a priest came running to where Scott was kneeling in prayer. "My liege, you must find the necklace before your brothers do!"

Scott looked at him, "I know that."

"I doubt Hale would be a much better place under your rule, sire."

"Oh really? Well, that is fascinating!" Boyd walked in with the remaining brother, Matt.

"Oh Prince Boyd, Matt! Why don't you join me in a toast?"

They smiled at him and nodded. A servant brought in four cups. The priest took one and the others took cups. The priest held up his cup, "To the new king of Hale!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the priest started choking and everyone watched as he fell over, dead. The brothers looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Matt shrugged, his mouth grinning. Then as Scott and Boyd watched, Matt fell over dead. The last of the brothers looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows. Then Boyd stared at Scott, and fainted. Scott looked around seeing all his remaining brothers on the ground and looked at the crown in front of him. He picked it up, ready to put it on his head when he heard laughter and clapping. Boyd got up and said, "I got you good, Scotty!"

Scott glared at his brother. "It's just us two left, Boyd."

Boyd nodded. "You know Scotty, maybe you ought to go to your chambers, and leave the quest to me."

Scott glared at his brother. "And why should I do that, Brother?"

Boyd just looked at him, an evil grin on his face.

AN: Two in one day, Wow! I surprise myself. Reviews welcome! Next chapter should be up soon, but no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Deucalion's home, he was being fitted with an outfit. He looked around the mansion and muttered, "How have we lived here all these years?"

He looked around in reproach, then snapped his fingers. Lights started flicking on, showing a vast room with a staircase at the end. Aiden smiled, Kali grinned. Deucalion turned to his siblings, "In my absence, I expect this place to be fit for the kings and queens we are. When I return with our prize, we shall be young again."

Kali put a ring on his finger, while Aiden held out a tray with their favorite knives, made out of glass. Deucalion picked up the smallest knife and held out a hand to Kali, who dropped stones in it.

"Never fear, loves. I will not fail."

The siblings smiled as Deucalion left the mansion and entered their only carriage. He took off for the star.

Meanwhile, in the crater lay Derek sleeping. Stiles sat nearby, trying to escape the rope. Stiles tugged at the rope, waking Derek.

Derek looked at him, "Don't you ever sleep, Star?"

"Not at night, May have escaped your notice, moron. Stars have better things to do at night. They're shining, coming out and all that stuff."

"Well, it may have escaped yours, but you're not in the sky anymore."

They argued back and forth for a good ten minutes before Derek glared at Stiles. "OK Fine, Star. I have had enough. I was going to let you go back to the sky after I showed you to Kate, but since you're so stubborn."

"And, how was the genius planning to get me back to the sky?" Stiles looked at Derek with sarcasm evident on his face.

"Well, I find the best way to travel is by candlelight."

"Wait, you have a wolf candle?"

"Yeah I have a wandering candle. So?"

"Wolf candle."

"That's what I said."

"You said wandering candle." Stiles snickered. Derek rolled his eyes. "Anyway I was going to give what's lift of it to you."

"Oh, And what do I have to do in return?"

"Come with me to meet Kate, and I'll give you the candle to get you home?"

Stiles looked at Derek, judging him. "Okay. I'll do it."

Derek smiled and helped Stiles up. They started moving in the direction Derek thought the wall was.

Meanwhile, in different parts of the country, Boyd and Scott were riding their way to find the necklace. Boyd was on horseback, where Scott was riding a carriage.

Derek and Stiles were walking over hills following a path. They walked a long way as the sun started rising.

Deucalion stopped at a farmhouse where he heard a woman shouting for her son to sell their goat for money. He walked up to the boy and offered him money for the goat. The boy saw his carriage, and replied that his goat alone would not be able to pull the carriage. Deucalion looked at him, and spoke "True."

He held out a finger and the boy found himself shrinking. He was turned into a goat. The two goats were hitched to the carriage and Deucalion saw that his hand aged due to his use of magic. He groaned. He got into the carriage and set off. Soon he came upon a yellow carriage. Sitting outside is a witch, cooking herself a rabbit. Deucalion looked at her, "Good morrow, Dancing Lydia."

Lydia looked up and saw him. "Good morrow. What brings you here?"

"I look to share your meal."

"Come sit, I shall fetch you a seat."

She snapped her fingers and Talia transformed from a sparrow to herself. She grabbed a stool and put it where Deucalion could sit. "Anything else, mistress?"

"No, girl." Another snap of the fingers and Talia was a sparrow again.

"So what is it to be, heads or tails?" Lydia pointed to the rabbit. Deucalion choose heads, so Lydia cut the rabbit in half and fixed them both plates. After eating for a few minutes, Lydia looked at Deucalion , "Where are you heading, handsome stranger?"

"I seek a fallen star. It fell not far from here. I plan to cut out it's heart while it's still alive and the glory of our youth shall be restored."

Deucalion 's face became bewildered.

"Fallen star? That's the best news I've had in ages. I could do with a few changes myself. So whereabouts did you..."

"Liberty Seeds! You dare steal truth from my lips by feeding me Liberty seeds?"

"A witch needs to know things." Lydia shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what a horrid mistake you just made, Dancing Lydia?"

Deucalion glared at her. She looked at him, not understanding.

"Look closer."

She saw who he really was, and begged for mercy.

He cast a spell on her, that she would never be able to tell if a star crossed her path ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, I am going to add this to the summary too, but there are minor deaths throughout this story. The characters are not important, but their deaths are part of the story. And i know Boyd isn't as mean as the story makes him to be. It's just the character he is portraying. I do love Boyd! Reviews would make Stiles shine brighter! Hugs to readers and reviewers.

Derek and Stiles had finally made it out of the mountains and were now in the woods. They were, by my calculations, about 75 miles from Where they were supposed to be. Why so slow, you ask? Well, here's an idea.

"So, if I am to understand your moronic brain, you think we're going the right way because, and I quote "I just do."" Stiles glared at Derek's head.

"I do, just don't know why. Maybe it's my love for Kate leading me home."

"Oh please."

"Stanley, whether you like it or not..." Derek grumbled.

"The name is Stiles, moron. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well, how many times do I have to tell you mine is Derek, not moron?"

"Please, can we slow down?"'

"OK, fine. Look, we're going north," Derek looked around as Stiles limped to the roots of a tree and collapsed, "The wall is north, and if you look up in the sky during the day you can see the..."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he'd make the connection.

"That's funny, So hilarious. My sides are splitting!"

"No, I'm serious. Wait.. that was you? Really?"

Derek looked around, and saw Stiles sitting at the tree. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Derek? I'm sitting down."

"No, Don't do this again! We agreed we'd stop at the next village to eat and rest."

"Come on, Derek. It's midday, I never stay up this late. Please let me rest."

Derek looked at Stiles, and saw the lines of exhaustion on his face. He relented, "OK. You rest, I'll go and get something to eat."

Stiles sighed to himself, then watched as Derek started to walk off. When Derek stopped and turned around with the string he had held the whole time they walked, he thought for a second and then walked back to stiles. He walked around the tree stiles leaned against, and connected the string to itself. Stiles looked at him, "Derek, What are you doing?"

Derek looked at him, "What does it look like, I'm making sure you don't run away."

Stiles glared at him, "With how I walk, it would take you no time to catch up!"

Derek just ignored him and walked away to find food.

Now, we look to Boyd. He's standing at a beach that's covered in ice and snow. Coming toward him is his men and a soothsayer. Boyd had his back to the soothsayer, but heard him and the men coming. One of the men spoke, "Your highness, the soothsayer as per your request."

Boyd thanked him and spoke, "South you said. South we went and still NO STONE!. Do you now propose we start swimming?"

"my lord, I've merely relayed to you what the runes have told me." The man looked extremely nervous. "I can do no more."

Boyd spun around, the full effect of his glare on the man. "Well, consult them again."

The man was about to when Boyd held up his hand, "Wait, before we seek the stone I have another question. Am I the seventh son?"

The man smiled and shook the runes out. They looked at the runes, the man said yes. Boyd asked about his favorite color, another yes. Then Boyd looked at the man hard, "Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?"

The man threw the runes, the answer was no.

"Throw them again, this time throw them high."

The man did, and Boyd asked the question as the runes flew in the air, "Do you work for my last remaining brother?"

The runes clattered into the ice with an answer of yes. Boyd looked at the soothsayer angrily and swiftly stuck a knife in the man's chest. He pulled it out and watched as the man fell to the ground.

"So," Boyd asked as he picked up the runes, "do we continue west?"

The runes flew into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

A set of black runes started falling down and were clasped into a black gloved hand. Deucalion' looked at the runes and smiled. He walked back to his sled and spurned the goats on.

Night had fallen, and Stiles sat alone at the tree, having just woken up. He looked around, but mostly looked at the night sky. Part of him wished he was back there again. He heard a rustling in the woods, and kept looking around.

"Derek?" he said in a panicked voice, "Derek, is that you?"

He kept looking around, trying to see what was in the woods. "It's not funny, Derek. Stop playing games."

Stiles voice got high and the worry started to be evident in him. In the distance, he made out what looked like a horse coming toward him. The closer it came, the more he realized it wasn't a horse, but a unicorn. He held out his hand and smiled at the unicorn. The animal came to him and licked his hand. Then it's horn touched the rope which broke and simply vanished. How, I don't know, for I have never understood the magic of Hale.

Stiles stood, shakily due to his injury. The unicorn laid on it's stomach so he could climb on. When he was on, the animal got itself up. Stiles whispered a word of thanks to the unicorn. They walked away from the tree.

Deucalion' stood at a section of the road, there were four paths. He threw the runes, but they told him nothing. He sighed to himself and rubbed the ring. At the mansion, his siblings saw him and sighed. Kali looked at him, "Be careful how much magic you use brother, It's beginning to show."

"A few simple enchantments, hardly extravagant."

Aiden looked at him, "Even the ring will take it's toll."

Deucalion' sighed, "I know I should be using the runes to locate the star myself, but the star should be here and it's not. Now, they're just telling me gibberish!"

Kali and Aiden looked at each other. Aiden went and grabbed a snake. Kali held out a knife, which she used to cut down the middle. They looked through it's internal organs. Kali raised an eyebrow.

"You must stay where you are, my brother. It is coming to you."

Aiden spoke up, "Delicacy is needed. Misery has drained it. I fear it's barely shining."

Kali took up the spiel, "Set a trap so the star is glowing before you cut it out."

Deucalion' nodded and closed the connection.

"Stiles, Stiles, I'm back with food!" Derek called, looking around. He didn't see Stiles anywhere.

He got angry with himself, "Oh you idiot!"

Derek went to the tree Stiles had sat under and rested in the same place. He looked at the moon, noticing it's shine.

Deucalion' looked at his goats, and knelt before them, "You shall become human."

They transformed to two males. He looked at them and then transformed them both into women. He then transformed the cart into a beautiful inn. When he finished, he looked at the women. Pointing at the older of the two, "You are my wife, Milly. You are our daughter, Sally. Got it?"

Both nodded at him. He smiled, "Good."

They proceeded into the inn. "Prepare for our guests arrival."

Stiles rode on the unicorn's back, talking up a storm.

"I mean, who's to say he'd have even kept his promise about the candle? I refuse to believe he's the only person in Hale who has a wolf's candle."

The unicorn nodded.

"Besides, Going on and on about Kate this, Kate that. It's just tiring to listen to."

They kept moving.

Derek slept against the tree, a voice called out to him. "Derek? Please protect our brother, Derek. Stiles is in grave danger!"

Derek's face turned from passive to a frown.

"The unicorn came to help him, but now they're walking into a trap."

The voice told of the last star to fall, that ended up having it's heart removed by Deucalion.

. The visions Derek had shocked him awake, and he listened to the voice. "There's no time to waste, Derek. A coach is coming, you must get on it no matter what. RUN!"

Derek saw the coach and ran toward it at a 90 degree angle. He was fast and got to the coach just as it started to pass, but he only managed to hit it and be thrown back. But it was enough for Scott to look around and stop the coach. Scott got off and walked over to him, sword at the ready. He pointed it at Derek's neck.

"IF Boyd sent a boy to do a man's job.."

"No wait, I don't know a Boyd. I just need a lift, look at me I'm unarmed."

Scott looked Derek over. "I'm sorry, I'm in a dreadful hurry. I'm on a quest of utmost importance."

"All the more reason to take me with you. There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands, eh?"

Scott thought about it for a minute, and said, "OK, Hop on."

Derek smiled at him, "Yes, thank you Sir."

Scott snapped the reins, making the horses gallop off.

AN: Reviews make Stiles Shine. Next chapter should be up soon! And If readers notice Deucalion's name is different. I just didn't know how to spell it til now. But now i have the right name. I was using Delucion as a placement for the correct name, Just a FYI.


	10. Chapter 10

Now we follow Stiles and the unicorn. The unicorn is taking him to the inn Deucalion had created. The rain has been pouring for hours, and Stiles felt like he would never get warm again.

They are soon at the front door, and Stiles knocked on the door. Deucalion opened the door to see him, soaked and sneezing. "Goodness me, son. Come in out of this wretched rain!"

Stiles looked a little scared. Deucalion smiled and walked over to him, "We have food, drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath. You must be freezing."

Stiles smiled at him and entered the inn. Deucalion came in behind him, a predatory look on his face. He closed the door and replaced the look with a smile.

Stirring the hot water, Deucalion smiled at Stiles, "How do you like your bath? Warm, hot, or boil a lobster?"

Stiles looked confused. "I don't know."

"Then I will choose. I'll have my wife take your horse to the stable. Milly!"

Milly looked at him, and nodded. She walked out. Deucalion smiled, "I'll have my daughter help you out of those wet things. Then we'll get you warmed up. Sound good?"

Stiles nodded. Sally came over and helped him undress, then lead him into the bath. Stiles leaned back and enjoyed the water. Deucalion knelt on the side of the tub and smiled. "Feeling better?"

Stiles nodded. "The hot water is doing me a world of good."

As Stiles spoke, Deucalion stuck a finger in the water and allowed a little magic to repair Stile's leg. He looked at Stiles, "And your leg, any better?"

Stiles moved it a bit and noticed the pain was gone. "That's extraordinary. How?"

"Least I could do. Glad you're feeling better."

He noticed Stiles starting to shine. He smiled at Stiles. "Nothing like a nice soak to warm you up."

Sally held out a towel and helped Stiles out, then he was bundled into a robe and Deucalion showed him to a bedroom. He smiled as he helped Stiles prepare for bed. "How about a massage, son?"

Stiles smiled and nodded. He laid on the bed. "Close your eyes, son. You'll drift off better that way."

Under the bed was the very knife Deucalion had chosen before he left the mansion. Suddenly a sharp knock sounded at the door. "Relax, son. I'll be back as soon as I've taken care of this customer."

Deucalion left the room and went to investigate. Milly went too the door and opened it. There stood Scott. "At last! We require accommodation. Please help my friend with the horses."

Milly went out to help Derek and Scott went inside. He saw the hot bath and walked over. Stripping naked, he plunged himself into the hot water. Hidden from view, Deucalion took a vial out of his pocket and poured it into a glass of mead.

Stiles stopped shining and got up. He went downstairs where he saw Scott laying in the tub. Scott saw him, and smiled. "I'm accustomed to better accommodations, please prepare your best room."

Deucalion walked over to him, "I'll thank you not to bother the guest, sir. I am the innkeeper."

Deucalion held out his tray, "Wine?"

Scott looked at it, "No thank you. I only drink the family wine."

Deucalion left the room. Scott apologized to Stiles, and prattled on about his riches. I nearly fell asleep listening to him.

Derek was in the stables, and Sally came out, Bringing him the glass of wine. Derek thanked her and she left.

Deucalion ran to Stiles room and grabbed the knife. He walked toward where Stiles was listening to Scott prattle on.

Stiles smiled, "That's all good, now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait. That stone you're wearing. It can't be."

Scott looked pensive. "come here, let me see it."

Derek was about to drink the wine when the unicorn burst out of the stall and knocked it out of his hand. He watched as smoke came out of the hay where the wine had fallen. His eyes became huge. He knew Stiles was nearby and everyone was in danger.

Scott was demanding the stone. Stiles was getting a little nervous. Suddenly, Derek burst in yelling, "Scott, don't touch anything they give you!"

Deucalion came out and sliced Scott's throat open. Stiles whimpered and turned his back. Derek ran to him, "Are you okay?"'

They heard Deucalion call for Milly and command her to get Derek. She ran for them, but the unicorn came charging in and she ran for it instead, but she was thrown back and went back to being a goat.. albeit dead.

Deucalion started throwing green flames at the unicorn. Then he saw Derek and stiles running for the door and threw flames to stop them. Soon enough, They were backed into a wall, and Derek had a hand in his pocket. He felt the candle. He looked around, saw Deucalion coming toward them with the knife.

Deucalion spoke, "The burning heart of a star at peace is the best, but even better than no heart at all."

Derek looked at stiles, "Hold on to me, and think of home."

Stiles grabbed on, and watched as Derek pulled the candle out. Then threw his hand into the green flames. The two disappeared just as Deucalion was about to stab them. Instead, he stabbed the wall. Derek and Stiles had disappeared.

Deucalion let out a long piercing "No!"

AN: I owe the Guest who made the comment of Coach as Shakespeare a huge thank you. I did not think of that, but it makes a WHOLE world of sense! So Thank you, and I shower you with puppy love.

Now I can do the next chapter and be content. **hugs **Should have the next chapter up sometime tonight or tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

We go up into the sky to see what looks like a comet flying the wrong way. Weird, I know. Soon we see Derek and Stiles holding each other, standing on a cloud.

Another argument ensues,

"What the hell did you do, Stiles?"

"What did I do? What did YOU do? Think of home, that was a amazing plan!"

Stiles looked downright pissed off, "You thought of your home, I thought of mine. Now we're halfway between the two!"

"You idiot, what did you think of your home for?"

"You moron, you just said home! So that's what I thought of! If you wanted me to think of YOUR home, you should have said that!"

"Some deranged psycho was going to cut your heart out and you wanted more specific instructions? Like a diagram maybe?"

A net fell on them, and they fell through the cloud. Hey, it shut our boys up, didn't it?

"Heave ho, boys. Got something in the net, do we? Look, Coach Bobby! Got ourselves a little bonus!" Danny yelled.

Coach came over, and saw them. He studied them closely.

"A couple lightning marshals," Erica claimed. Coach looked at them and then at his workers, "They don't look like lightning marshals to me."

"Why else would they be in this storm?" Allison asked.

"Let's think, maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are," Coach said,and then looked at them. "Who are you?"

They looked at him, then each other and then back to him.

He smirked,"Throw them in the brig. Maybe a night there would loosen their lips."

Cheers erupted from the crew. They were taken out of the net and shown to the brig. There, they were tied back to back and left there for the night. The crew then went back to work. The ship sailed away.

After being locked in, Stiles sighed and spoke up, "They're going to kill us, aren't they?"

He felt Derek shrug. He thought about it for a minute before speaking, "You know, it's funny. I used to watch..." Stiles cleared his throat, "I used to watch people having adventures."

Derek smiled as he listened. Stiles kept talking, "I envied them."

Derek looked to the side, "You ever heard the expression, "Be careful what you wish for"?"

"What? So ending up with my heart cut out, it'll serve me right, will it?"

Stiles voice sounded pained. Derek flinched, and said "No, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I admire you for dreaming. Shop boy like me, I never imagined an adventure as big as this, in order to have wished for it. At the most, I thought I'd find a lump of celestial rock, take it home and that would be it."

Stiles laughed, "And you got me."

The two of them laughed until they couldn't. Then Stiles leaned his head back til it touched Derek's neck. "If there's one thing I've learned, in all my years watching earth, it's that people aren't what they may seem."

Derek smiled and relaxed. Stiles continued, "There are shop boys, and there are boys who just happen to work in shops for the time being. Trust me, Derek. You are no shop boy."

Stiles felt Derek nod. He smiled. Derek couldn't help but feel something in his heart for this star.

Stiles spoke again, "You saved me from that psycho, thank you."

Derek's heart jumped. He felt Stiles hand cover his and relished the contact. "We should sleep. Never know when that Coach guy will come back and grill us."

Stiles nodded and the two soon were asleep.

Bright and early, back on land. Boyd came upon Scott dead in a tub, blue blood covering most of his body.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. The last brother dead."

Boyd looked around, and thought about it. "This means I am king."

He turned and walked toward his men, "I am king! I am.. not until I get the stone, damn it!"

The captain of his guards looked at him in confusion, "Your brother didn't have it?"

Boyd glared at him, "Why don't you go find out?"

The captain walked to the tub and started searching. The very thought gave me the wiles.

He walked back toward his horse, until something grabbed his ankle, He pulled out his sword and held it along the jaw of the boy. (This is the kid who was Sally and I think he groped himself.)

"Who are you?"

"Bernard, sir."

"Where is my stone?"

"I don't... Oh, the man your brother, I heard him speak of a stone. Yeah. The brunette boy, he had it."

"What boy?'

"I don't know. This was a trap set up for him, but your brother, he just come straight into it."

"A trap, set by who?"

"A man you should pray you'll never meet. He's...he's gone. He took your brother's carriage."

"This man, did he want my stone?"

"No, he wanted the brunette's heart." Bernard looked scared throughout the conversation about the man but continued speaking, "He said the boy was a star, and he wanted to cut out his heart and..."

Boyd shook the boy and said, "Eat it?"

Bernard nodded.

"Oh my god. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Bernard looked confused. Boyd got an evil grin on his face, "Everlasting life. King Forever."

The captain took his hand out of the tub and said, "it's not here, sire."

Boyd stood up, holding Bernard by the collar, "This boy is coming with us."

He dragged the boy to a horse. The Captain followed.

The next morning, Stiles and Derek heard a key enter the lock, then saw the man they knew was Coach come in and close the door.

AN: Oh did I mention the narrator is a bit of a sarcastic mouth? No? Ah well, at least they are hilarious, right? Plus updated Rating due to the deaths and stuffs. Those poor people. OK last update for the night. I know I'm shooting these out fast. Next update will be tomorrow, I hope! Wolfy Love!


	12. Chapter 12

Scott's carriage plowed down a road, Deucalion was inside he looked at his reflection in the glass and saw he was losing his youth. He put his hand on his head and felt some of his hair falling down. He threw it and rubbed the ring.

"Ask again!"

"We have asked again! And the answer is the same, he's still airborne!" Kali yelled at him. Deucalion glared at her, "Well he can't stay there forever! Inform me as soon as he touches ground! Immediately, Do you understand?"

"Watch your tongue, Brother. IT is you and not us who has lost him!" Aiden glared at him.

"Lost him and broke the knife!" Kali hissed, "Even if you apprehend him, how will you complete the deed?"

Aiden puffed out his chest, "Maybe you should return and one of us go in your place?"

Deucalion groaned, "Don't be absurd, I'll bring him home and deal with him there. Prepare for our arrival, please."

They turned their backs on him and started preparations.

Back on the ship, Stiles spoke gently, "Tell me about Kate, then."

Derek thought about it for a minute, "Well..she...she..." He paused, "There's nothing more to tell you."

"Because the little bit I know about love is that it's unconditional. It's not something you can buy."

"Wait, this isn't about me buying her love. This was to prove how I felt."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "And what is she doing to prove how she feels about you?"

"Well.." Derek thought about it, "Look, Stiles. You'll understand when you meet her."

Stiles rolled his eyes. In his view, he thought the relationship was rather one sided.

Derek kept talking, "Provided we don't get murdered by pirates first."

Stiles looked around, "Murdered by pirates, heart torn out and eaten. Meet Kate. I can't quite decide which sounds more fun."

Derek smiled.

"We located the sky vessel." Aiden looked at his brother. Deucalion stared at him. "It is headed north to the port of Red falls. Also, you are no longer the only one seeking the star."

Deucalion's eyes widened, as Kali spoke. "There's someone following you."

"A witch? A warlock?"

"A prince and he's catching up to you. Get a move on!"

Deucalion nodded and made the horses move faster.

A day behind, Boyd and his group were at breakneck speed on their horses, following Deucalion's trail. They rode in a V pattern.

On the ship, still in the brig sat Derek and Stiles.

Above them towered Coach, with a mad glint in his eye.

AN: I feel Coach deserves a few chapters to himself, so I leave you here until I do those chapters. Wolfy love!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay, let's deal with the crazy! Reviews welcome!

Derek and Stiles sat there under the watchful gaze of Coach. They watched as he walked around them, judging them. He went and opened one of the portholes.

He turned to face them, "So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you're up here. Or I'll snap pretty boy's fingers one by one like dry twigs!"

He had a hold of Stiles chin at this point. Stiles flinched, and Derek blinked.

Derek looked at him when he was in front of him, "My name is Derek, This is my husband Stiles."

"Your husband? Far too young and radiant to belong to just one man!"

OK, in this world, they don't give a turd about sexuality. I forgot to mention that, didn't I?(narrator slaps itself on the forehead)

"It's share and share alike aboard my vessel, sonny!"

Derek glared at Coach, "If you touch him..."

"You may think you're showing a little spirit in front of your handsome friend, but if you talk back to me I"ll feed you to the dogs, You impertinent little pup!"

Coach smirked at them. Stiles was getting very nervous. Derek was biting his lip. Derek had his eyes glued to the floor as he spoke again, "Sir?"

"Better, but still interrupting. Let's see, a hanging is good for morale. Maybe we'll watch you dance a gallows jig."

Derek and Stiles heard the crew cheer outside the door. They had worried looks on their face.

"Or perhaps I'll just tip you over the side and have done with it!" Coach smirked at them.

Derek looked at Coach, "Please, Sir. We're just trying to make our way home, back to a place called Beacon Hills, where I come from."

Coach's face turned confused, "What did you say, boy?"

"We're trying to get back to Beacon Hills."

Coach flashed, pulling a knife to Derek's cheek, "That's one lie too many, boy!"

Outside, Allison Erica and Danny stood at the door. "What's he saying?"

They heard Coach as he spoke, "Thought you could just wander into my patch, did you? And live to tell the tale?"

They looked at each other, Danny said, "To the deck, fast! He's going to do it!"

They all ran for the deck, and looked over it. They heard Coach scream, "Big mistake, and the last one you'll ever make!"

They made it just in time to see Coach throw a body out the window. Coach watched the body go, and then looked up. When he saw his crew watching, he glared. They scattered like rats. He went back in and closed the window. Within minutes, He came out of the brig dragging Stiles by the hair. Stiles yelled, "No! No! You Brute!"

"Come on!" Coach dragged him, everyone listening to Stiles spew insults. The crew laughed at him.

"Come on, boy!" Coach manhandled Stiles to his cabin door. Addressing the crew, "I'm taking the boy to my cabin, anyone who disturbs me for the next four hours will get the same treatment!"

Danny looked at him, eyebrow raised, "You mean you'll..."

"No, You idiot! I'll sling you over the side as well!" Coach yelled at him. Then he took Stiles into his cabin and locked the door.

Danny stood guard in front of the door, "I believe you have work to do. Shoo! Unless you want to go over the side."

The crew went back to work.


	14. Chapter 14

"Get in there, pansy!" Coach yelled, pushing Stiles into another room. He turned around and closed the doors, making sure they were locked. Derek looked up from where he had been looking out the window to see Stiles and Coach enter. Coach turned around and gave the two of them a bright smile, "So, that went well. I thought."

Derek and Stiles returned the smile. Coach continued, "Now, tell me news of my beloved Beacon Hills. I want to hear absolutely everything."

He pranced around, acting feminine. He held out a hand and offered it to Stiles, who took it and got up. The three of them soon converged at a table. Stiles looked confused, "Hang on. I can't believe your crew fell for that! And where in god's name did you get that mannequin from?"

Coach blushed under Stiles words, and held up his hands, "Oh it works every time. An ounce of bartering, a pinch of trickery, a soupcon of intimidation, et voila!"

He smiled at them. Derek silently sipped tea while listening.

"the perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood." Coach smiled at them. He made a comment about blood stains and silk shirts, but I didn't care.

Derek looked at him, "Right. I still don't understand how they won't recognize me."

"Derek, dear boy. When I'm done with you, your own mama won't know who the hell you are!" Coach smirked at him.

"Now, we have no time to waste, we only have two hours until we make port. First and foremost..."

He got up and walked to a lantern, which he twisted, opening a hidden door. As the doors opened, Stiles and Derek were amazed to see a full collection of both men and women clothing. Coach smiled at Derek, "It'll be so good to see you two out of those horrible clothes."

They looked at their clothing. Stiles in a robe, Derek in his underwear.

Hmm, Derek in his underwear...

Ouch, Okay Coach, I'll stop now!

Coach rolled his eyes, and looked Derek over, "So very small town errand boy, howlingly parochial."

He went to one side of the wardrobe and pulled out a ivory men's outfit. He handed it to Derek. "Here, Tres you. I wore it as a young man,I hate to throw anything away."

He winked at Stiles, "You never know when something will come back into fashion."

He looked at what Stiles was wearing, and smiled. "Now you, Mon cher. I have some wonderful suits. Take your pick."

Stiles looked at him, "No, no.. I'm fine."

Coach raised his eyebrow, "Honey, you're wearing a bathrobe."

Stiles blushed and went to look at the suits. He found a blue version of Derek's outfit and pulled it. Coach beamed in pride.

"Now, Beacon Hills. I want to hear everything."

"You're not from Beacon hills." Derek looked at him.

"Sadly, no. But from my earliest memories, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing but folklore, alas my heart told me they were true."

Derek and Coach swapped stories for hours. Stiles was sitting at the table listening, his blue outfit making him even more striking and his happiness making him shine. (Don't forget, Stiles is a star after all)

"My father would take me to the market, and I'd escape to look over the wall, dreaming of stepping over and seeing it one day."

"really? So you.. you were looking over there." Coach nodded. Then he spoke, "Hair."

Derek looked at him, "Hair?"

Coach motioned for Derek to sit at his hairdressing chair. Derek sat and Coach soon was cutting his hair, which looked a little like Carrot Top. (Narrator shudders) He soon had Derek in a buzz cut that made him look a million times better.

Coach had talked of his father throughout the hairdressing and said, "You have no idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you young charming young people. The pressure of maintaining this Fearsome Coach Bobby persona for the sake of the crew. I don't know. Sometimes..."

Derek looked pensive, "So you put on a character for the sake of your crew?"

"Yep."

"I don't understand that. Surely it would make you happier just to be yourself."

Coach smiled at them. Stiles spoke up, "Yeah, why would anybody do that to themselves?"

Derek frowned.

The ship soon docked on Red Falls. The walking plank was set out, loudly thumping the ground. The entire crew, Coach and Stiles departed. Derek was not among them.


	15. Chapter 15: An interuptus

The Author is interupting this story to have a talk with the narrator. Excuse us.

(Author takes Narrator by the collar to another room)

Slapping is heard.

"OW! OW! OW!" Narrator is heard yelling.

Author is heard telling Narrator to stop being a pervert.

"But..."

"I don't care. You're telling a story, not perving on the characters!"

"He's handsome! And Derek in his underwear!"

"DON'T CARE! Be professional!"

More slapping and threatening is heard.

Author and Narrator come out, Narrator looking worse for the wear.

Author hopes Narrator will behave. Narrator gives readers an evil smirk behind author's back.

I guess you're stuck with the pervert.. Apologies.


	16. Chapter 16

Coach, Stiles and the crew walked to a small shop in the middle of the city, Erika and Allison carrying a large chest between them.

"Hurry up!" Danny called to them. The crew rushed into the shop. Danny closed the door marked "Argent's office."

"Yeah, doesn't seem very fresh, I'll be honest." Chris looked at Coach. Coach raised an eyebrow.

"Shall I give you a taste, young Christopher?" Coach held out his hand to Danny who gave him a small barrel.

Chris replied, "no, no. that's alright."

However Coach was not listening and used the lightning in the barrel to knock down some of the merchandise that Chris had hanging. Chris looked nervous.

"Brilliant, like they're cheap."

"I think you'll find it's still cracking, very much alive. Tres fresh. So name your price."

"For ten thousand bolts?"

"Ten thousand bolts of finest quality grade A."

"Yeah, but it's difficult to shift, isn't it? Difficult to store." Chris looked nervous. "IF I get the revenue men in here sniffling around, what's the..."

He makes a explosion noise, "Best price? 150 guineas."

"Gentlemen, put the merchandise back on board and prepare to sail."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Christopher, always a pleasure!"

"Hold on, hold on. 160."

Coach looked at his crew, "Seeing how I'm feeling generous today, 200."

"Two hundred? Okay. You're having a laugh. Have you had your head in that?"

Chris smiled and nodded to the chest. He kept making jokes at Coach's expense. Stiles thought he was weird and gave a half smile, half grimace. Coach could see he was uncomfortable.

"You, Christopher, are being very rude."

"Not anymore."

They went back and forth, Coach sticking to 200 and Chris bringing his price up slightly. Until he reached 195. Then Coach smiled, "One ninety five it is. So, with sales tax, that's 200."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Brilliant, put it in the back."

Chris motioned Coach away from his group, "Here, Listen."

Stiles walked up. Chris raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Stiles moved away. Chris looked at Coach. "Nosy, Now. Have you heard any of these rumors of a fallen star?"

Coach sneak a peek at Stiles, and shook his head.

"You get your hands on one of them, we can shut up shop. Retire." Chris rubbed his hands greedily.

Coach pretty much shook his head. Chris stared at him, "nothing on your travels? Not a whisper?"

Coach shook his head. Chris kept talking, "everyone's going on a bout it down at the market."

"Which market, the one by the wall?"

Chris nodded. Coach rolled his eyes, "Well Christopher, you're wasting your time on idle gossip from that pond scum."

"Well, if it..."

"My word," Coach said as he looked to the door opening, "Speak of the devil."

"Yeah? What were you saying then?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at Coach.

"Oh, what a wonderful woman you are, Lydia. How the world wouldn't be the same place without you!"

Lydia rolled her eyes at Coach. Coach smiled at them, "But you have business to attend to. Lydia, Chris. Good day."

Coach rounded up Stiles and the crew.

They went back to the ship, where the crew saw Derek sitting on one of the nets. The crew got tense and some pulled out knives. Coach and Stiles felt the tension, so Coach pushed through his crew and saw Derek sitting there, a pipe in his hand.

"Coach Bobby." He grinned wide. "Stand down, friends. It's just my nephew, that fearsome buccaneer, Derek!"

The crew members that had pulled knives put them back.

"He'll be joining us for our journey home," Coach shook Derek's hand and pulled him into a hug, "And Nephew, I have the perfect gift to keep you entertained."

He went and pushed Stiles to Derek's side. Derek hugged him and made a obscure gesture at the pirates, who shouted in a sexualized manner.

The ship flew through red falls and made for the nearest stop to the wall. Stiles and Derek spent the next few days with Coach. Derek learned how to fence and became an expert. They learned a lot about themselves and some would say both became a lot more confident. One night, Coach and Stiles danced around the boat, and at one point Coach leaned to whisper in stiles ear, "I know what you are, stiles."

Stiles stumbled and Coach held him closer, "Have no fear, my dear. Nobody on this ship will harm you. But there are plenty out there who will. Be cautious."

Stiles nodded and whispered his thanks to Coach. They had a quiet conversation as they danced, until Derek interrupted, and Coach allowed it. Stiles started shining the more he danced with Derek. The author paused to look at the full moon.


	17. Chapter 17

As the moon shone, it slowly changed into a coin that was floating in front of Chris. Behind him, covered in a hat, stood Deucalion. "Due west you say?"

Chris nodded. "And you're certain he had a boy with him?"

"Yeah."

"you're sure, and you're not lying?"

Chris nodded, "I'd cross my heart if I had one."

Chris smiled at Deucalion. Deucalion snapped his fingers, and the coin flew into Chris hand. Deucalion glared at him, "You better be telling the truth, you two-faced dog."

Chris spewed nonsense about getting one of those dogs, or anything Deucalion wanted. Deucalion looked at him, "What are the chances of getting a Wolf candle?"

Chris looked pained, "That one's slim, sire. I knew a girl once..."

He talked of his ladies man's ways, and kept going until Deucalion pointed a finger at his mouth and said, "Enough."

Chris looked confused as he started honking like a goose. Deucalion walked out of the store, leaving a very confused Chris behind.

Over a sunny lake, the ship is flying. A crew member is heard shouting, "Hold tight, the coach is at the helm."

Panic was visible on most of the crew's face. Derek and Stiles stood at the helm, laughing. Coach maneuvered the ship, sending his crew going one way and the other. He managed to set them in the lake, dipping the bow and causing everyone to be soaked. Once they were on the water, Coach gave the wheel to Allison. She gladly took it and slumped on in, staring at Coach in fear. They soon got to a port. Coach, Stiles and Derek soon disembarked. Coach wished them luck in their endeavors and gave Derek the barrel of lightning. Derek asked how they could ever thank him for his kindness. Coach peered at them, "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it!"

Derek nodded. Stiles smiled at him. Coach reminded them of his reputation. They nodded, and as they left, they heard the captain say, "Mind you don't wear that boy out too much, Captain Derek."

Derek waved, Stiles rolled his eyes. The Coach went back to his ship.

Danny rolled his eyes at Coach.

Derek and Stiles got to the top of the hill from where the boat had landed. Stiles looked at Derek, having noticed that Coach had whispered in Derek's ear. "Derek, what did Coach say to you?"

"When?"

"When he whispered to you."

"Oh that, he was saying we should use the lightning to get you a wolf candle."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek. He smiled, "Barter for it, you know?"

Back at Argent's office, Boyd glared at Chris. "Where is the boy?"

Chris couldn't speak, only honk.

"Where did he go?"

Chris looked scared, still unable to speak. Boyd got more angry, "Are you mocking me, man?"

Chris shook his head. He tried to speak, but couldn't and frustrated Boyd to the end of his rope. Boyd plunged his sword into Chris stomach and left him there. HE and his men left and rode to the next stop.

Deucalion rode the carriage, and tried to fix his face with magic, unfortunately he failed due to the fact that if he used magic on his face, another body part would age. He groaned to himself. His ring chimed and he looked at it. Kali and Aiden showed up and Kali glared at him.

"If you're quite finished squandering magic on your beauty, we have news brother."

"The star has returned." Aiden looked at Deucalion. Deucalion peered at them, "I know, damn it. I couldn't reach the lake in time."

"No matter. We have found him. He is on the road to the village of Hale. If you take the shortcut through the marshes, you should be able to intercept him!"

Deucalion thought about it and nodded. He Adjusted the horses course.

On a road, Derek and Stiles kept walking. They followed the road for a long time. At one point, Derek heard something and called, "Stiles!"

HE pushed the other man into a opening on the side of the road. It looked like a small field covered by overhang. Derek had landed on top of Stiles. Stiles glared up at him, "Are you trying to break my leg again?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Stiles. I just... I can't risk people seeing you, I don't trust anyone."

"But at this rate if we keep stopping..."

Derek silenced Stiles with a finger, "Stiles. We're making good time. Just leave it a minute."

Stiles looked at Derek as he listened around them, and started to shine. HE looked at Derek with confusion. "Aren't you tempted?"

"Tempted? By what?" Derek asked as his face got closer to Stiles. They were close to kissing when Stiles turned his head and spoke, "Immortality. Let's say it wasn't my heart. Not me. Just a star you didn't know."

Derek looked at him in disbelief, "Stiles, you seriously think I could kill anyone? ME?"

Stiles laughed,

"Even if I could, Everlasting life? I would imagine it would be kind of lonely." Derek looked closer at Stiles.

"Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with, someone you love."

Stiles face turned slightly pained, and his shine disappeared.

"Come on, I think we're safe." Derek said, and got up, then pulled Stiles up. They started walking again.

Boyd and his men rushed for the dock where Coach's ship was docked. Boyd reminded everyone of Coach's reputation. Narrator and Author both roll their eyes.

Coach is putting on some music, We see a tattoo on his arm and he had a painted heart on his cheek. He is wearing white ladies underwear. (Author shudders, Narrator is drooling)

Coach sang and danced to a song that says Creole lady marmalade.. Author has eyebrows raised to hairline.

Outside, Boyd and his men have boarded the ship, Boyd glaring at Coach's crew as he walked to the door that separates Coach's cabin from the rest of the ship. HE went in, with sword drawn. Once he was inside, Danny bowed to Boyd's men, and when they bowed back, The crew attacked them, killing all.

Inside, Boyd walked around, looking for Coach. When he found him, he saw the getup and his eyes widened. Soon, Coach saw him through the mirror and turned around.

Boyd stared at him, "What the hell is this?"

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Prince Boyd. And you are going to tell me where I can find the boy."

Coach raised an eyebrow at him. After a fight, Coach was laid on his desk, blood dripping out of his nose. Boyd glared down at him, "Alright, Twinkle toes, you are going to tell me where I can find the boy."

Coach kept his mouth shut, soon the both heard the crew break in. The crew moved closer, knives drawn. Boyd knew he couldn't take them all on, so he jumped out the window into the water below.

"You know, you short of glitter sometimes. I just noticed it, is it normal?" Derek asked.

Let's see if you can work it out for yourself, Derek. What do stars do?"

Derek smirked, "Attract trouble?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed Derek. Derek caught his footing and held up his hands, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

He smirked at Stiles, and they soon reached a marker that said, Hale Village 60 miles. Derek looked at Stiles, "Do they know how to annoy a boy called Derek?"

Both laughed as they came upon the marker and saw it. The smiles dropped as they saw how far they had to go.

AN:Long chapter, but fun to write. And now i'm going to make the narrator clean up the drool puddles.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles looked at Derek, "How long will that take?"

Derek was thoughtful, "maybe two days."

Stiles looked at him in shock, "Two days? We don't have two days. Kate's birthday is tomorrow!"

Derek looked at him in surprise. "Well remembered, Stiles."

Stiles moved to keep walking. Derek's eyes followed Stiles for a moment, his face had a hint of something, but he soon schooled it into determination and followed Stiles.

Danny looked at Coach, "Nice cup of earl Grey, sire."

"Get out, everybody. Get out!" Coach looked ashamed and worried.

Danny looked at him, worried. "Did he hurt you, Coach? Did you tell him where your nephew and the boy went?"

Coach shook his head, staring at his desk. Danny nodded, "So what's the problem, sire?"

"It's my reputation." Coach said in a small voice.

Danny looked at the crew, who shook their heads. "No. NO, no. Don't be silly, nonsense."

A random crew member spoke up, " it's all right, captain. We always knew you were a whoopsie."

He made a vague dirty gesture. Coach glared at him.

Erica and Allison grabbed him and pushed him to the back.

They walked forward, going around his desk and each kissed a cheek. Erica smiled at him, "you'll always be our captain, Sire."

Allison nodded. Coach looked at them and the rest of the crew. He couldn't help but smile at them. "Thank you, crew. Now, get back to work."

Danny nodded and sent them off. He looked back at the coach, who was sipping his tea. He walked over to Coach and waited. When Coach looked up, Danny smiled at him, "Don't worry, Bob. It will be alright. The crew thinks no less of you."

Coach smiled at him, "Thanks, Danny."

Boyd slowly surfaced from the water, near a shoreline where Bernard sat on a horse waiting for him. He quickly got out of the water and stomped to Bernard.

"Prince Boyd. Your men, they're dead."

Boyd glared at him, "OH, really?"

He threw Bernard off the horse and mounted the horse. He kicked the horse into gear, yelling. "Go on. Go on!"

A yellow carriage was traveling down the road, where Stiles and Derek hid near a bridge. Holding the reins sat Lydia, her face in a permanent scowl. Stiles recognized her from when Coach took him to Argents office. As Lydia started to cross the bridge, he poked Derek and nodded. "I met that woman, she is friends with Coach."

Derek looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded at him, "He said she trades at the market near wall. Maybe we could hitch a lift?"

Derek smiled at him, "Let's go."

They ran from their hiding place to intercept Lydia.

Derek looked at her, "Wait! Wait. I'm terribly sorry, my name is Derek."

Lydia looked at him, "That's my flower! 18 years I've been looking for that. Give it back, now!"

AN:Short, but sweet. Now on to the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

The little blue sparrow next to Lydia looked at Derek and tilted her head in recognition. Derek backed away from Lydia.

Stiles glared at her, "How dare you, that was a gift from his mother!"

Lydia did not hear Stiles but the sparrow started hopping in place. Lydia advanced on Derek, who pulled his sword and pointed it at her.

"Oh! Perhaps I was mistaken." She fiddled with the collar of her shirt. He peered at her, "That's alright. It's obviously very valuable to you. So you can have it if you can give me what I need."

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. Derek looked at her, "A wolf candle."

Stiles spoke up, "And safe passage to the village near the wall."

"A wolf candle, oh no no no. I don't deal in black magic."

Stiles looked at her, confused. Derek noticed his confusion but didn't say anything. The gears in Stiles mind started working.

Derek looked at Lydia, "Really? Can you give us a lift then, to the village near the wall?"

Lydia smiled at him, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"For that flower, I can offer you passage." Lydia looked at him contemplatively. "Food and lodging as well."

"Safe passage?"

"I swear, you will arrive there in the exact same condition you are in now."

Derek smiled at her and handed her the flower. Lydia grinned evilly, "Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was you had?"

Derek shook his head, "Some kind of lucky charm?"

"A very lucky charm indeed. Protection. In fact, the exact same thing that would have prevented me from doing this."

Lydia cast a spell that turned Derek into a chipmunk.

"Ah much better." Lydia said, picking up the little animal. Stiles tried to attack her, but some invisible force held him back, if we all recall Deucalion's spell.

Lydia straightened from picking up chipmunk Derek and spoke, "Though I'll keep me word. You Shall not be harmed."

She took him to the back of her carriage and put him in a small cage, "There, food and lodging just as I promised."

She gave him food. Behind her, Stiles entered the carriage. He glared at her back, and spoke up. "Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?"

When he got no response, he grinned evilly. "Then I wish to tell you, you smell of pee first of all. You look like the wrong end of a dog. And I swear, if I don't get my Derek back the way he was, I will be your personal poltergeist!"

Chipmunk Derek looked at stiles in fear. Lydia couldn't tell, so she kept preening and smiling at him.

Boyd was on the same pathway that Stiles and Derek had been on, though he was a day behind. He saw the same stone, and glared at it. He spurred his horse on.

Lydia sat on the bench, occasionally shaking the reins to keep her horse moving. Inside, Stiles stared at Derek in his little cage. "Derek?"

He got an head tilt. "If you can understand me, give me a sign."

Derek looked at a wheel of cheese. Stiles followed his gaze and went to the cheese, taking a piece off. HE walked over to a chair near Derek's cage. He sighed as he gave Derek a piece of cheese. He looked at Derek. "You know how I said I know little about love? Well, that's not quite true."

He talked of seeing it over the centuries that he had been watching over the universe as a star, and how it made watching the planet's inhabitants bearable. He talked of how everyone seemed to go through wars, pain, lies and hate, yet there was always a brightness that was only brought out by love.

"You could search the universe and never find anything more beautiful than love, Derek."

Stiles kept talking about love, but the narrator was too busy staring at the chipmunk Until he heard Stiles say.."I'm just trying to say, Derek, I think I love you."

Narrator looks at Stiles, and listens to him talk. Author watches as Narrator turns into puddle on floor. Cue eye-roll. Narrator smiles.

Soon, it was night time and Lydia pulled into her usual spot in the village. She went in and got Derek out of the cage. Stiles followed right behind her. She smirked at him as she put him on the ground.

"Now, the wall is a mile that way," She pointed west, "Although it may take you a while to get there, Transformation has a way of muddling the brain."

Derek turned back to himself, pulled out his sword, said "You..." and collapsed at Stiles feet. Stiles moved to help him up, while Lydia smirked at Derek and said, "I told you, Save your strength."'

She walked off. Stiles turned Derek over, "Derek, wake up. I've been so worried about you!"

Derek looked up at him and smiled, "Kate."

Stiles face turned sad. Then he glared at Derek, "I think I preferred Mother."

He started to help Derek up. "Come on, There's an inn over there, Kate's birthday isn't until tomorrow."

Derek slowly started to get up with Stiles' help. Stiles kept talking as they made their way to the inn. They got there and into a room. Derek was face down, passed out on a bed. Stiles was in a bathtub behind a partition.

Stiles sat there thinking as Derek woke up, and moved off the bed. Stiles was so far into his own head, he did not hear Derek moving around.

Derek moved a window on the partition, and smiled as he watched Stiles.

"Excuse me?"

Stiles jumped in fright and moved, "Oh!"

"I think you're in my bath."

"Well, then close your eyes and I'll get out for you."

Derek smiled at him, and did as he was asked. Stiles soon was out, covered in a towel and fixing his hair. Derek watched him for a few minutes before he spoke, "Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?"

Stiles spun around and stared at him. "But.. but you were a chipmunk! You wanted cheese! You didn't..."

Derek nodded at him. Stiles covered his face in embarrassment. Derek grinned at him. Stiles turned away, "I asked you to give me a sign!"

"And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things?"

Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist, and carding a hand through his hair as he kissed Stiles forehead. Stiles couldn't look at him.

Derek looked at him, "You really want to know what Bob whispered to me that day?"

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and gave a small nod. Derek smiled softly, "He told me my true love was in front of my eyes."

Stiles started to glow when he heard this. But Derek wasn't done speaking, "And he was right."

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss.. which turned into.. Well, we'll close this here, so use your imagination, people.

AN: Sorry, Fae does not do that type of writing. And she thanks the narrator for being somewhat...eh..ya know..


	20. Chapter 20

Deucalion was annoyed, and talking to his siblings.

"You're very close, brother. He's in the market town." Kali grinned.

Aiden perked up, "One mile from the gap in the wall!"

Deucalion glared at them, "You speak as if this were good news! Need I remind you the wall is not part of our universe, if he crosses into the human realm, our star becomes nothing more than a pitted lump of metallic rock."

Kali gasped, Aiden turned pale. Kali glared at Deucalion, "Then I suggest you hurry up, brother!"

Deucalion rolled his eyes and ended the connection.

The next morning, We are back in Derek and Stiles room. Stiles is sleeping, his skin glowing. Derek lays next to him, already dressed. He carefully takes a knife and cuts a small lock of Stiles hair. Kissing Stiles shoulder, he leaves the bed and the room with the hair in his handkerchief.

Derek ran down the stairs to the main floor and saw the innkeeper. He asked the man to let Stiles know he was going to see Kate to tell her he had found his one true love. (Stiles, as we know)

The innkeeper nodded. Derek left and went back to Beacon Hills. He walked to the hole in the wall and smiled.

Stiles turned around, and woke up. "You know, that's the first time I've slept at night, I cant believe it."

He saw Derek's side of the bed and his smile fell when he saw it was empty. He looked around, and got up to change.

Derek walked through the woods and over the field toward Beacon Hills.

Stiles ran down the stairs to the innkeeper. "Have you seen my friend?"

"He left so blasted early."

Stiles looked confused, "He left?"

"He told me to tell you that he's gone to see Kate, because he is sorry, but he's found his true love and wants to spend his life with them."

Stiles looked at him, extremely confused. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Stiles had been glowing, but it now faded.

Derek walked down the road toward Kate's house. He had an air of confidence that had not been there in a long time. He walked toward Kate's house.

Stiles left the inn and walked in a state of shock. He walked past Lydia caravan, where Talia saw him. She saw the look on his face and called for him. But Stiles took no notice of his surroundings. Talia tried to move but the rope held her steady.

Derek stood outside Kate's house, and picked up a rock. He laughed to himself and went to her door.

Stiles walked out of the market village and toward the wall. Talia checked on Lydia and saw her passed out. She closed the windows and locked Lydia in.

Derek knocked on Kate's door. Kate came out and saw him, looking in confusion. Derek smiled at her, "Happy Birthday, Kate."

Kate looked at him, surprised. "Derek."

She looked him over, "What happened to you?"

"I found the star."

Kate looked at him in shock, "I can't believe you did it."

She asked to see the star, and he gave her his handkerchief She made a note of the size. Then she looked at him, and smiled, tried to seduce him. He smirked at her when she said he knew what she wanted. He had her dipped when he said, "Yeah, you want to grow up and get over yourself, Kate."

He dropped her and heard a clatter. He looked over and saw Jackson, a box on the ground next to him. He smiled, "Hello, Jackson."

"You must have a death wish, Derek." Jackson said, pulling his sword out. Derek pulled his out, and did some complicated moves that scared Jackson.

Derek grinned, "Jackson, it's okay. She's all yours."

Kate had looked into the handkerchief and saw stardust instead of a star. She asked if Derek was joking, and what would she do with stardust?

Derek looked at her, and she threw his handkerchief back to him. He opened it and saw the stardust. He muttered to himself, "Stiles, he can't cross the wall."

He ran back the way he came, toward the wall.

Stiles was walking toward the wall, Talia had just spurred the horse toward the wall. Stiles inched closer step by step toward the hole in the wall. Once out of the market village, Talia made the horse run his fastest toward the hole. Stiles got closer, and closer.

If you were to look at this scene from the sky, you'd see Derek running to the wall, Boyd on horseback riding toward the wall, Talia and Lydia in the caravan, Deucalion in his stolen carriage, and Stiles just walking in a trance. He was about to cross over.


	21. Chapter 21

An hand grasped his elbow, "Don't do it, sweetie. If you cross the wall, you will die."

Stiles looked up at Talia. "What?"

"Please. Don't do it."

An explosion sounded as Lydia blew off the locked doors and got out. She grabbed the cord and pulled Talia to her. "Where have you taken me, you wretched slave?"

Deucalion's carriage came to a stop near Lydia HE got out, and looked at Stiles. "Planning to enter the wall, were you? If death is what you wish, my dear, I'd be more than happy to assist you."

Lydia looked at Deucalion in confusion, "Are you talking to me?"

Deucalion looked at her, "Hello, No. I was speaking to the star."

Lydia looked at him in confusion. "What star?"

She looked at Talia, and Deucalion. "My slave girl's no star, any fool can see that. If she was, I'd have had the heart out of her chest a long time ago. Trust me."

While Lydia spoke, Deucalion was stroking the necklace Stiles wore. On those words, Deucalion spoke, "Trust you? Not a mistake I'd be likely tot make again. What's it going to be, Dancing Lydia. Heads or tails?"

As Deucalion spoke, the sky became darker and Deucalion looked threatening. He summoned magic and threw it at Lydia. She tried to summon her own, but he overpowered her quickly, and she lost her head. Stiles and Talia held each other as they watched the magic happen. Lydia body ran around, before hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Burning away, the body disappeared. The chain that kept Talia bound to Lydia disappeared.

Deucalion laughed. Then he spoke, "OK Time to go."

"He's not going anywhere!" Talia glared.

"Oh, I think you will find he is. It's alright, you can come too."

HE made a hand motion, and the same type of cord that had bound Talia to Lydia was used to tie Talia and Stiles wrists together, and Talia looked at Stiles and nodded. They moved to the carriage and sat side by side. Stiles weeping into Talia's shoulder as she comforted him.

As all this was going on, Deaton watched from the other side, his eyes growing huge in fear. He watched as the carriage took off.

Derek ran through the forest, and toward the wall. He managed to intercept Deaton who was leaving. Deaton looked at him in fear, "For years, I've tried to keep humans from entering the wall. What I should have been worried about was those people coming in!"

"Alright, what happened, Deaton?"

Deaton explained it all. Derek let out a loud "NO!" as he ran through the hole. He ran to the back of the caravan and looked around. Seeing the flower he had exchanged, he grabbed it and smiled.

He ran to the front, detached the horse from the caravan and took off to follow the tracks of the carriage.

Deucalion rode the carriage as fast as he could toward home, inside was Talia comforting Stiles as he cried.

Boyd stopped at the hole and looked around. HE saw the outline of Lydia body and then took off to follow the same tracks as Derek.


	22. Chapter 22

The carriage with Deucalion, Talia and Stiles soon reached the mansion. Talia held Stiles close as he regained himself. By the time the carriage arrived, Talia knew everything Stiles had gone through.

Deucalion got down from where he had been sitting and walked to the carriage door. He opened it and grabbed the rope. Talia got out first, closely followed by Stiles.

Deucalion waved his hand and the front door opened. Inside, they were met by Kali and Aiden. Both smiling at Stiles and peering at Talia. Aiden exclaimed, "The star! And who else?"

Deucalion smiled, "A slave for us. It would be nice to have someone help mop up when we're finished with our guest."

Stiles wrinkled his nose, and Talia glared at Deucalion.

"Oh good work, Brother! And just in time I see! You look awful." Kali smirked.

Deucalion, Kali and Aiden laughed outrageously. Kali grabbed Talia, Aiden linked arms with Stiles. Deucalion took Stiles other arm and the two pulled him down the length of the mansion toward the stairs.

Derek rode the horse fast through the woods and over a field toward the mansion.

Deucalion pushed Stiles toward Aiden and walked up one set of stairs, The others walked up the other set. Just think of a u shape with stairs on either side and a flat surface in the middle. In between the two stairways was a fountain. This will come in later.

Boyd is also on horseback running the same path as Derek, trying to get to the mansion.

We see Derek making his way over the field and down a hill which hides the mansion. Boyd would soon follow the same path.

Inside, The two brothers had Stiles strapped to a table, Deucalion was sharpening his knife in preparation. Aiden fixed straps around Stiles, and smiled at him.

Outside, Derek is looking through a window, trying to find Stiles. A knife is suddenly at his neck. A voice asked him, "Who are you?"

He turns and sees a wolf tattoo on the hand. He smirked.

"What business have you here, boy?" Boyd asked him.

Derek looked at him, "Boyd?"

Boyd looked at him in confusion. Derek kept talking, "I knew your brother, Scott."

"Unless you wish to meet him in the hereafter, I suggest you answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Derek peered at Boyd. Boyd felt a knife at his ribs. He looked down to see that Derek had a knife at his ribs. They both withdrew their knives, and looked into the window.

Boyd spoke up, "There are four of them. Do as I ask, and we may stand a chance."

Derek glared, "How do I know you can be trusted?"

"You don't. Do you have a choice?"

Derek thought about it and shook his head.

"Let's go!"

They burst into the mansion.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek and Boyd ran into the mansion, Boyd crossed paths with Talia, while Derek stood there. Talia was yelling for Boyd to get off her. The three siblings looked up, and Deucalion told Aiden to keep working. Derek looked to where he could see Stiles strapped to a table. Boyd threw Talia on a bed, while she continued yelling. When She looked up, Boyd looked at her in surprise. "Talia?"

Talia looked at him, "Boyd."

Kali glared at Boyd and threw fire out of her hands at him, sending him backwards. Derek moved to hide behind a pillar that barely hid him. Boyd fought against the fire Kali gave off. Deucalion and Aiden laughed from where they had been working. Stiles watched the events, fighting against the restraints. Kali stopped throwing fire and had a look of pure hatred on her face. Boyd put out the small flames on his coat. Talia scrambled off the bed and ran to where Derek was hiding. Derek heard her footsteps and raised his sword. Talia saw him and said, "NO, Der Bear, no."

Derek stared at her, remembering the letter. She continued, "Der Bear, I'm your mother."

He continued to stare. She smiled at him. She repeated the sentence a few times, and Derek lowered his sword. They hugged tightly.

Boyd glared at Kali, who glared back. But her glare was not very efficient, having black circles under her eyes.

Boyd tried to attack her, but she used magic to keep him from doing much. Mostly using fire to dissuade him from going near her. When Kali thought she had Boyd cornered, she looked at her brothers and grinned at them. When she turned back, Boyd had thrown his sword at her, which threw her into a wall, killing her instantly.

Deucalion and Aiden stared and flinched as they watched their sister die. Aiden got ready to fight Boyd when Deucalion held him back and walked in front of where Stiles was tied up. In his hand he had a clay puppet. Using the puppet, Deucalion broke one of Boyd's arms as he walked toward the foundation. When the broken arm did not deter Boyd, Deucalion snapped a leg on the puppet. Deucalion noticed Boyd's jacket had some small fires, and said "Let's put out those flames, shall we?"

He dropped the puppet into the foundation, which had an interesting effect, Boyd started Floating in midair, his face changing from surprise to shock. Then As everyone watched, Boyd drowned. His body crashed to the floor. Deucalion looked at Aiden, "Let's get on with it!"

Aiden nodded quickly.

Talia and Derek had been watching this whole thing, and Derek was a nervous wreck. Talia held her son's face between her hands, and saw the nerves. "Der Bear, Be the man I know you are. Be the wolf prince you will become."

She kissed his forehead. Derek looked into his mother's eyes and smiled. He nodded. They got up off the floor.

Deucalion stood, back to the room. He was sharpening a large glass knife. Stiles watched in horror. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Derek saw the tears, and looked at his mother, "Mom, get outside. I want you safe."

She smiled at her son, "Okay."

They hugged and she kissed his cheek, "Be careful, my little wolf."

He smiled at her. She ran outside, and situated herself outside a window to watch. She whispered to herself, "Thank you, Jacob."

AN: Ok, I'm just about done writing the story, but am posting chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 26, So This will be done soon. Reviews always welcome!


	24. Chapter 24

Derek watched his mother leave, and then turned to face Deucalion. He started walking toward them. The three men heard his footsteps and looked. Stiles saw him and a glow emitted from him. HE smiled and said, "Derek!"

Deucalion saw the glow, and the man walking toward them. He looked at Aiden, "Get him!"

Aiden nodded and ran up a set of stairs that lead to a walkway, while Deucalion kept shifting his eyes between Stiles and Derek. He turned and walked away. Aiden ran the length of the walkway until he got where he wanted, and jumped over, landing near Derek. He and Derek watched each other as they moved around. Derek looked around and saw animals in cages, all looking pissed off. He used his sword to break the chains and the doors flew open. He watched as the animals in the bottom cages, which were ferrets and squirrels, ran for Aiden and started attacking him. Derek opened more cages, and more animals ran for Aiden. Screams of "NO! Get off me!" were heard as Aiden was eaten alive. (Author shudders, Narrator covers his eyes)

Everyone shuddered, and winced as they watched. Once they had killed Aiden, all the animals ran out the very same door that Talia had run through. Talia jumped onto the windowsill, She didn't want to be their next meal.

Once they were gone, she turned back to watch what happened.

Deucalion glared at Derek, angry. He descended the stairs, and stood in front of the foundation. Derek watched him, nerves in his eyes. He walked forward, passing Boyd's body. Deucalion smirked at him, "What's it going to be, Prince Charming? Frog or tadpole?" Deucalion threw a ball of magic at Derek, but it didn't affect him. Deucalion raised an eyebrow.

Derek grinned, opening his jacket. Deucalion saw the flower in his lapel and gave an angry smile. He looked around, and started calling vases to attack Derek. Derek ducked the first one, but the second hit him. He fell in a shard of vases, but was not hurt. Stiles whimpered when he saw the vase hit Derek. Deucalion looked at Stiles, then turned back. While he had done this, Derek grabbed the small canister of lightning and opened it, sending lightning toward Deucalion. It missed the first time, but the second hit Deucalion and sent him flying to the foundation. Deucalion crawled and saw the clay puppet of Boyd. He smiled evilly and grabbed it. The body of Boyd came alive, and went after Derek as Deucalion stood up and went back up the stairs to where Stiles lay. Derek and Boyd had a spectacular fight, and Derek kept stabbing Boyd, but since the body was dead, it didn't stop fighting. It was an amazing sword fight (The author suggests you find a sword fight on YouTube and watch that. No clue how to explain it)

Eventually, Derek finds ropes that hold up chandeliers, and cuts one. It crashes on the stairs just behind Deucalion. The second one crashes in the middle of the room, but the third one Derek grabbed the rope before he cut it, it crashed on Boyd's dead body, while throwing Derek to where Stiles lay. Derek crashed into Deucalion, sending both of them tumbling. Derek got up and ran to Stiles. He started working on the binds. Stiles yelled, "Derek!"

Derek turned around to see Deucalion spinning knives around, and they had a small sword fight before Deucalion managed to disarm Derek. The biggest knife was pointed at Derek's throat. Deucalion looked at Kali, Dead against a wall, and the chewed up remains of Aiden. He got extremely sad, and screamed as he slammed the knife down.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek and Stiles had shut their eyes and Stiles had turned away. When they opened their eyes, they saw Deucalion glaring at them, but both were alive. Stiles looked down to see one of the bonds had been cut. Deucalion glared at them, tears in his eyes. "Youth! Beauty! It all seems so meaningless now! Look, my brother and sister dead! Everything I cared about, gone."

He turned his back on them, and shouted, "Go!"

Derek turned around and quickly got stiles out of his bonds. They ran down the stairs toward the door. If they had looked at Deucalion, they would have seen his tears turn to anger. His mouth changed into an evil laugh.

Talia had ran to the door to greet her son, but the door slammed shut before she could enter. She screamed, "NO!" as she hit the door.

Derek and Stiles stopped when they heard the door shut. They turned around to see Deucalion's hands out and him cackling, and Derek had a bad feeling. The lights went out and the mirrors on either side of them blew up. Derek pulled Stiles under his coat, trying to protect him. They ran forward, and another set of mirrors shattered. They were only ten feet from the fountain when the last set of mirrors shattered. They were on their knees, Derek's coat covered them, and a thin layer of shards on top of the coat. They looked up to see that Deucalion had picked up his knife and was slowly walking down the stairs. As he walked, he spoke.

"I owe you thanks, boy. What use was his heart to me if it was broken? You got rid of my siblings, and now I can have it all for me!"

Deucalion had an evil grin on his face, as he walked down the stairs toward them.

Stiles had an idea, and took Derek's arm. "Derek, Hold me tight and close your eyes."

Derek looked at him, "What? Why?"

Stiles smiled at him, "What do stars do?"

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles pulled Derek into his arms, and held on tight. Then he said, "Shine"

As Stiles got brighter, Derek had to shut his eyes and bury his face in Stiles neck. Deucalion watched the star and started to gasp. A bright light shook the whole mansion and Deucalion was blown to pieces. As Stiles glow receded, Derek could see again and looked around. He saw the pieces of Deucalion, and smiled at Stiles.

He looked at Stiles, "Why couldn't you do that earlier?"

"I couldn't do it without you, Derek. No star can shine with a broken heart."

Derek looked at Stiles in confusion.

Stiles looked at Derek with tears in his eyes, "I thought I lost you, but you came back!"

Derek looked at Stiles in surprise, "Of course I did, I love you."

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. Stiles smiled into the kiss. They soon broke the kiss and set for the door. Stiles walked to Talia, who explained that she was Derek's mother. While they hugged, Derek's foot hit the wolf-stone that Stiles had been wearing, and saw the necklace was broken. He grabbed the gem and started walking to his mother. As he walked, he saw the gem turn from clear to Blue again. He looked at it in surprise as he reached his mom and Stiles who had just finished hugging. Talia looked at her son, "Derek?"

Stiles looked at him in worry. Derek held out his hand, showing the stone. Talia smiled, "The last surviving male heir of the Hale bloodline. That's you, Derek."

Derek stared at her in surprise. Stiles giggled. Derek stared at the stone and then his mother. Talia smiled at him, "Why do you think I called you my wolf prince, Der Bear?"


	26. Chapter 26

A month has passed since the events you have read. We now stand in the kingdom of Hale. In the castle, two rooms are closed off. In one, Derek stood, in silver pants and a white button down shirt. Nearby stood Talia and Jacob, having been reunited. Derek could see his parents had love for each other. He smiled at them. "Mom, Dad. I am glad you are reunited."

Jacob smiled at his son, Talia had tears in her eyes. She spoke, "This is what I wished for when I gave you up, Der Bear."

Derek smiled at his mother. He looked at his father, "Dad, you look happy. Any reason for that?"

"Well, son. You're happy for the first time in your life. You're marrying a wonderful and loving man. I'm reunited with the love of my life. I think I have every reason to be happy."

Derek smiled at his father, "When I first told you, I was nervous. I didn't know how you would take it."

"Honestly? I don't really care who you marry, as long as you marry for love."

Derek hugged his father and then his mother. "I'm happy. He's everything I never knew I wanted or needed."

They both smiled at him.

In another room sat Stiles, being fixed up by Coach. He wore similar clothing to Derek's. Allison and Erika were there as well, serving as Stiles attendants by Coach and Stiles request. Stiles looked at the women, "Thank you all for coming and helping me. I really appreciate this."

"Nowhere else I would rather be, my dear." Coach smirked at him. Allison and Erica nodded in agreement.

Coach looked at him, "Is this the just wedding?"

Stiles nodded, "Tradition. Wedding today, coronation in a month."

Everyone smirked at him. Erica spoke, "And which one are you more nervous about, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at her, "The coronation, definitely."

Coach looked at him, "You're the handsomest man I've had the pleasure of making a king. Now, I bid you adieu. I'm going to check on your other half, dear. Girls, be good."

With that, he left. Stiles smirked at the girls, "Does he tell you that all the time?"

They nodded. There was a knock on the door. Allison went and opened it, to find Talia standing there. She turned, "Her highness, Talia of Hale."

Stiles nodded, and Talia was admitted to the room. She saw Stiles and gasped, "Wow! That coach of yours does an amazing job!"

Stiles smiled at her, "Thank you, mom."

She grinned at him, "Now, Time for the gift of the Hale family."

She held out a box, which Stiles took. Inside was a pendant, silver in color and an emerald shaped as a wolf. "This belongs to the Hale family, only given to the queens or kings that marry into the bloodline."

Stiles smiled at her and nodded. She placed it around his neck. "Take care of each other, my wolf star."

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. Stiles smiled at her, "Thank you, Mom. How long til the wedding?"

"We should go now." She smiled.

Stiles, Talia and the girls walked to the chapel. They were soon met by the Coach. Talia excused herself to walk with Derek. Stiles had a smile on his face as they waited outside a set of doors. Within ten minutes, the doors were opened. They walked down an aisle, Stiles only having eyes for Derek. They soon met on the alter and faced the chaplain.

It was a beautiful service, but everyone agreed the pomp and circumstance was a bit long for all of them. Something that usually takes half an hour by normal standards, but when you're royalty it tends to take two hours. By the end, everyone was ready for the reception. And so they all partied into the wee hours of the morning. But our two kings snuck away around eleven pm to their room. There, the marriage was consummated in a very loving manner. (Narrator comes up behind author and humps her. Author raises an eyebrow. She hopes readers get the meaning. Then she slaps narrator.)


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Final chapter. And there will be one more, but that's not a chapter, more like a reasoning for an omission to the story. Just didn't want to disappoint. So here's the coronation.. and the next will be up within 10 min of this. So have fun, thank you for following this story. Wolfy Love!

It's a month later, and the castle in Hale is decked out in the Hale Royalty insignia. In the largest room, chairs have been set up, a set of thrones facing the chairs, there are a few off to the side, facing the thrones. As we watch, the chairs slowly fill up. On one side, filling up the front is the pirates and Coach. The rest are full of townspeople. A row back and about 20 people to the right is Jackson and Kate. Kate looks pissed off, Jackson is calm. Jacob and Talia walked out and took the two seats that face both the audience and the thrones, holding hands. Soon, the two kings, Derek and Stiles, enter the room and take their places on the thrones. The chaplain spoke the words binding Stiles and Derek to the kingdom of Hale. Derek smirked at Coach, and stealthy made a gesture, which the pirates copied. Derek looked at Stiles, and they both smiled. Coach looked over to where Kate sat, and saw Jackson looking at him. He winked, and Jackson winked back. Kate saw the exchange and shuddered. After Derek and Stiles were crowned, the people cheered. Then it was Talia's turn. She brought over a white box, which she handed to Stiles. She looked at her new sons, and smiled. "My gift to you both."

Stiles thanked her, then opened it. Inside was a wolf candle. When they both saw, they grinned at each other. Stiles set the box on his lap.

They ruled for eighty years, but no man can live forever. Except he who possesses the heart of a star, and Stiles had given his to Derek completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the wolf candle.

"So, my children. You may be of the royal Hale bloodline, but your heritage is an unconventional one. And you've made your ancestors very proud by discontinuing the..." Stiles couldn't figure how to say it. Derek, who looked very old, spoke up. "What your father is trying to say is 'Well done for not killing each other.'"

Stiles smiled at Derek, and everyone laughed. Sitting by Stiles side was their daughter, Isabella. She smiled at her fathers. On Derek's side was Issac. Behind them were their spouses and children.

Stiles smiled at his children, "I'm very proud."

Derek looked around, and slowly pulled the wolf stone from around his neck, "This time, we're going to do things my way. Whichever of you is next to hold the Wolf stone is the next king..."

Stiles interrupted, "Or Queen."

Derek smirked at his husband, "Or Queen of Hale."

Derek kissed the stone and was about to throw it when Stiles whispered, "Low. Low. Aim low."

Derek smiled at his husband. Then he threw the stone low and it traveled out the window.

Stiles saw the tears in the children, "Oh babies, you mustn't be sad. We'll watch over you always."

The children smiled at their parents. Derek opened the small box they had gotten from Talia and leaned his head on Stiles shoulder. Stiles pulled out the wolf candle and looked around. "Anybody have a light?"

Isabella and Issac got off the bed and Isabella pulled a candle off a nearby candelabra. She held it out to Stiles and he lit the candle, thinking of home. Derek thought of nothing, just holding onto his husband. They soon disappeared from the bed. Everyone looked to the sky. Where they saw the two new stars shining.

And they still live happily ever after.


	28. Chapter 28

Throughout the story, there were..shall we say spirits... following the Hale family around. Who are these spirits you may ask? Well, let me tell you a little story.

When the Hale kingdom formed, the first king set up a rule. Only the male heir who claimed the wolf stone could take the throne. This was interpreted to mean by the fates that the dead family members had to haunt the living until someone got the stone. For some reason, it was also interpreted to mean that you had to kill off your male siblings to get the throne. A very cruel tradition, some would say.

For this generation, Talia's 5 brothers were the male heirs, and nobody knew about Derek due to Talia being missing. So at the beginning of the story, Ethan haunted his four brothers. We know they are Boyd, Peter, Scott and Matt. Then Peter joined Ethan in the haunting after his fall from the window. Matt would join after he was poisoned. Scott would join after Deucalion killed him. Lastly, Boyd joined upon his drowning. So when it was revealed that Derek was the last surviving heir to the bloodline, well... let's just say the spirits were called to depart the Hale kingdom.

The author conveniently ignored them when they jabbered during the story, So they did not make any appearances. (Narrator interjects, And everything they said made no freaking sense!)

The only question the author can't figure out is.. how did Ethan die?

Thoughts?

Thus ends the story.

AN: If you have a prompt or request for a story, PM or leave a comment, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
